supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Bommarito Automotive Group 500
The 2017 Bommarito Automotive Group 500 is a 2017 IndyCar Series race at Gateway Motorsports Park. The track is returning in 2017 after last being held in 2003, with only Larvesta, Chespin and Aurorus out of the seeds in Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey and Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann not existing due to them being introduced in later generations. Drivers Dale Coyne Racing changed it's #18 car driver from Esteban Gutierrez to Sébastien Bourdais, after Bourdais was cleared to drive from his Indy 500 injuries. ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Ed Carpenter * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Sébastien Bourdais * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Sebastian Saavedra Results Practice 1 Chespin caused an incident by hitting their crewman, but IndyCar officials penalized the no.8 car for five minutes. Will Power topped the session, followed by his Team Penske teammates Josef Newgarden, Simon Pagenaud and Hélio Castroneves, who were 2-3-4. Qualifying Seeds Standings after Pocono entering Gateway were used as qualification in Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey and Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann. Josef Newgarden (Qualified, 188.316 mph) Scott Dixon (Qualified, 183.848 mph) Hélio Castroneves (Qualified, 187.457 mph) Simon Pagenaud (Qualified, 186.747 mph) Will Power (Pole Winner, 189.642 mph) Graham Rahal (Qualified, 182.83 mph) Apolo Anton Ohno (Qualified, 184.186 mph) Metagross (Qualified, 183.578 mph) Larvesta (Qualified, 182.195 mph) James Hinchcliffe (Qualified, 183.528 mph) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Qualified, 182.529 mph) Chespin (Qualified, 182.271 mph) Pee Saderd (Qualified, 181.191 mph) Jonathan Bald (Qualified, 182.9 mph) Pidgeot (Qualified, 182.499 mph) Mario Lopez (Qualified, 183.62 mph) Ueli Kestenholz (Qualified, 182.137 mph) Allen Ford (Qualified, 183.283 mph) Beartic (Qualified, 181.846 mph) Magearna (Qualified, 184.528 mph) Sebastian Saavedra (Qualified, 177.7 mph) Final Practice Starting Grid Race Lap 1 saw the first yellow come out for Larvesta spinning in the wall in turn 2, and forcing the yellow flag to come out on the first lap. For the restart, this was a double-file. Despite being two laps down in the first three laps, Larvesta managed to exit the pit lane and Sebastian Saavedra entered also. The restart lasted only one lap and another yellow came out on lap 6 as Will Power the race leader that time crashed with Apolo Anton Ohno and Magearna in turn 2, the same as Larvesta on the pace lap. Ohno entered the pit lane while Magearna and Power continued. Power's crash gave his teammate Josef Newgarden the lead. IndyCar officials said goodbye and ending their day to Will Power and Magearna. Defending Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd avoided the incident. Larvesta moved to 18th while Apolo Anton Ohno remained in their pit box on lap 9. The pit lane is open on lap 13, but with Ohno stuck in 19th and his teammate Saderd, Chespin, Larvesta and Beartic pitting. Abomasnow called the first 15 laps of the race "miserable", as it mostly ran under yellow flag and Apolo Anton Ohno stuck in the pits. On lap 18, the green flag returned with Josef Newgarden still leading Hélio Castroneves and Simon Pagenaud. Pee Saderd jumped from 17th to 14th on lap 19. During the first laps of green, Ryan Hunter-Reay moved from his P14 starting position to P5. Ohno wasn't able to continue and had to be out after lap 35 because of contact with Will Power and Magearna. On lap 47, Metagross passed Mario Lopez for P6. Josef Newgarden lapped Sebastian Saavedra and was about to lap Pee Saderd to earn revenge against the Russian; Newgarden has lost all of his matches against Saderd, but Mario Lopez entered the pits and then Saderd got lapped. Allen Ford, who made quarterfinals in Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20), entered the pits as well as Ryan Hunter-Reay. Josef Newgarden got the drivers to traffic laps. More drivers are starting to start the first set of pit stops, as Jonathan Bald and James Hinchcliffe entered. Metagross and Pidgeot entered the pit lane as well, with Hélio Castroneves and Scott Dixon entering. Beartic took the lead after Newgarden pitted. With Graham Rahal, Simon Pagenaud and Ueli Kestenholz pitting, only Beartic and Chespin as well as Sebastian Saavedra were yet to pit. Pee Saderd entered on lap 63, but Saderd's stop was slower and fell to P17. Larvesta entered on lap 65 despite being two laps down. Beartic and Chespin, the last ones yet to pit, entered the pit lane, and the lead was given back to Josef Newgarden. Beartic was faster and dropped to P12, but Chespin was slower and fell to P15. With Newgarden leading, a disappointed Pee Saderd and Sebastian Saavedra are again a lap down. On lap 75, Newgarden lapped the Kalos starter of Grass type, Chespin and joins Pee Saderd and Sebastian Saavedra as being lapped. On lap 78, Jonathan Bald passed Beartic, who was leading when Newgarden pitted. On lap 86, Newgarden lapped defending Celebrity Family Feud winner Pee Saderd twice to two laps down, to avenge the Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) loss to Saderd. On lap 98, James Hinchcliffe passed Ryan Hunter-Reay for P6. Entering lap 100, Josef Newgarden continues to lead while Saderd and Larvesta were lapped. Mario Lopez entered the pits on lap 101. On lap 101, Pidgeot caused the third yellow of the night as it spun in turn 4. Pee Saderd said he had been working on getting his lap back, but he jumped to P16 after Pidgeot crashed. The Penske cars were the first to enter pit lane, with Josef Newgarden pitting and Beartic taking the lead. Mario Lopez, Sebastian Saavedra and Chespin rejoined the lead lap, while Saderd and Larvesta continued to be lapped. Saderd was happy that he wanted to get his lap back and now from two laps to one lap down. Larvesta was happy that they wanted to get their lap back and now from three laps to two laps down. Beartic took the lead again but then pitted a couple of laps later and Hélio Castroneves took the lead. During that caution on lap 107, Saderd, Saavedra, Chespin, and Larvesta were yet to pit. Mario Lopez entered the pit lane again but Pee Saderd, no.1 in the world entering Gateway, pitted again and remained P16 during the caution on lap 109. On lap 111, the green flag came back with Hélio Castroneves leading Josef Newgarden and Simon Pagenaud. Sebastian Saavedra went on the grass but no yellow came out. Pee Saderd, defending Celebrity Family Feud champion, had been working on moving his lap up from the 177 mph to the 179-180 mph range. Saderd finally got a lap into the near-180 mph range on lap 120, while Castroneves was leading. Entering the halfway point on lap 124, Hélio Castroneves continued to lead his teammates and the field. From lap 30 to lap 104, James Hinchcliffe's radio wasn't heard but his team got it fixed now. Ryan Hunter-Reay entered the pit lane on lap 157 and Hélio Castroneves pitting that lap meant that Josef Newgarden took the lead again. Castroneves stalled while entering and fell to P12 as a result and was a lap down. With Josef Newgarden and Simon Pagenaud pitting, Chespin took the lead, but Josef Newgarden took it after Chespin pitted. Pee Saderd was two laps down on lap 159, but Saderd got his lap back and is now a lap down. On lap 165, the fourth yellow flag of the night with Chespin spinning in turn 4, dropping Chespin to P17 and only Pee Saderd and Larvesta passed Chespin and was out because of contact. Larvesta, despite being two laps down, beat Pee Saderd in the pit lane; but it's evolution Volcarona beat Saderd weeks earlier in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13) in the semifinals, but Saderd managed to come back to one lap down. But again Pee Saderd and Larvesta entered pit lane on lap 170 and this time Saderd beat Volcarona's pre-evolution off pit lane. After it's teammate Chespin crashed with the caution out, Larvesta's day was done on lap 171 as their car wasn't able to continue due to mechanical issues on the no.10 car. On lap 174, the green flag came back with Josef Newgarden leading Simon Pagenaud, Scott Dixon and Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd being a lap down. Hélio Castroneves passed Dixon for P3 while Sebastian Saavedra passed Jonathan Bald for P12. Graham Rahal passed James Hinchcliffe for P5. The incident between Ueli Kestenholz and Allen Ford needed to be reviewed by Stewards and no further action is required. Abomasnow told the BATC reports that Max Chilton and Tony Kanaan aren't returning to Chip Ganassi Racing for the 2018 IndyCar Series, with Larvesta moving to Santiago Urrutia in 2018. On lap 203, Ryan Hunter-Reay spun and made contact with the wall in turn 2, and a lapped and disappointed Pee Saderd jumped to ahead of Hunter-Reay while Hunter-Reay was pitting. Josef Newgarden led by the time the Slovak yellow came. The yellow for Ryan Hunter-Reay started the final set of pit stops. Simon Pagenaud took the lead for the first time. On lap 206, Pee Saderd got back his lap and went to lead lap again when the drivers started pitting for the final time. But a lap later, Pee Saderd was again lapped by Simon Pagenaud, who drew Saderd in Jennie Garth vs. Kyle Massey and Lee Brice vs. Jerrod Niemann and then when Scott Dixon went to 3rd, Saderd again got back to the lead lap. On lap 208, Ryan Hunter-Reay was credited out of the race with contact, and Pee Saderd became the last one on the lead lap. Back of the field went to Graham Rahal for leaving with equipment attached, and will now be behind Saderd. Saderd exited the pits by himself and will be ahead of Rahal who was sent to the back. On lap 212, the green flag came back with Simon Pagenaud leading Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon and Hélio Castroneves. Graham Rahal, despite being sent in the back, passed Pee Saderd. On lap 217, Josef Newgarden passed Simon Pagenaud for the race lead and Scott Dixon also passed Pagenaud for P2, and Pagenaud fell to P3. Abomasnow talked to the reports and said "Wow! Graham Rahal is passing cars when being in the back. I loved it!". Trivia